Chuck vs The Great Day
by Pain Train 12
Summary: Chuck gets everything he wants


_So I decided to write my next story based on my experience as a fan of the Chicago Bulls in the 1990s. For those of you who are not basketball fans the Bulls won 6 titles in 8 years and were lead by the greatest basketball player of all time (Michael Jordan). It was an era of dominance and good times so as you can imagine this story is going to be fluffy and make you feel good inside. Perhaps I'll contrast it by writing a story of being a Mariners' fan for the past few seasons but that would just get way to dark so probably won't happen. Oh and spolier alert Sarah's real name is revealed.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Chuck Bartowski woke up with a big smile on his face. He was positive that this day was going to be the beginning of a new era. An era in which he dominated and got the things he wanted. One thing he wanted in particular was one Jenny Lisa Burton or as she was known to him Sarah Walker. How he longed to nuzzle his nose in her golden locks, to run his hands over her long legs, to kiss her full lips. Alright stop thinking about her for now, you got to get ready for work Chuck thought to himself. Chuck got out of bed and headed to the shower, when he was done, and dressed for work, he made his way to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before leaving for work. Ellie and Awesome were already there eating breakfast.

"Morning Chuckster," Awesome said

"Good morning Chuck," Ellie said

"It's a great morning," Chuck replied

"Why's that Chuck?" Ellie asked

"Well for starters I recently wrote a program that I feel is the next best thing for virus protection I've shopped it around to various firms and we shall see what the response it but I feel it should be a positive one.

"Well that's awesome," Awesome replied

Chuck finished his breakfast and made his way to work. It wasn't a particularly busy day so Chuck made his way over to the Orange Orange to pay Sarah a visit. When he got there he saw Sarah smile which she quickly hid to "maintain her professionalism".

"Hey Chuck's what going on?" Sarah asked

Chuck walked up to her and put a finger on her lips

"I've got something to say and its time you listened to me, no interruptions till I am done," Chuck said

When Sarah seemed ok with this Chuck went on with his speech.

"Look Sarah anybody can see I am crazy about you, you're smart and beautiful as well as being very caring. I am head over heels in love with you and I know you feel the same way. Stop worrying about being professional and not being able to protect me. I have been working on my agility and strength and can probably look after myself. Both you and I deserve to be happy and we should be together." Chuck said

Sarah didn't say anything for a while then smiled pulled Chuck's head down to her's and gave him a passionate kiss. They stood there for what seemed like hours until they heard someone clear his throat. They turned to look and their stood Bryce.

"What do you want?" Chuck asked

"I came to see Sarah, and not a moment to soon. Sarah you need to choose me over Chuck. I've way better looking than he is and could probably kick his ass. You the type of girl who needs a guy with a wild side so drop the zero and get with the hero." Bryce said

"No," Sarah replied as she went back to kissing Chuck.

Bryce was feeling very dejected and decided to leave he was pissed off that Chuck got the girl over him; he was twice the man Chuck was. Bryce was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did not see the car coming. It hit him and sent him flying 20 feet into the bushes nearby. Bryce lay there in pain thinking this day could not get any worse.

Chuck and Sarah went out for a dinner and a movie that night, as they were walking back to Chuck's place Casey suddenly stepped in front of them.

"Hey big guy what's up?" Chuck asked

"Don't play dumb with me I know you two are together and I reported it to our superiors. Agent Walker is getting reassigned in the morning and Chuck is headed to a secret underground lab," Casey said

They all stood there in silence not knowing what to say until Casey broke out into a smile and starting to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you guys, I think it great you guys are together you belong together. Just don't let it get in the way of work," Casey said

"We won't," both Chuck and Sarah said

Awesome and Ellie were out for the night so Chuck and Sarah decided to watch some TV. About 20 minutes later they heard a knock at the door and when they opened it they were greeted by a geekier version of Chuck.

"Chuck Bartowski?" the person asked

"Yes," replied Chuck

"My name is Peter Knolls and I am the President and CEO at IntelliCorp. We are a software company located in downtown Los Angeles and we were introduced to your product. We would like to buy it for 50 million and would also like you to come work for us to keep this software of yours up to date." Knolls said

"Sounds great," Chuck replied

"Excellent, well here is my card give me a call Monday and we arrange a time for you to come in and get settled," Knolls said.

Chuck stood there with a smile on his face before turning to face Sarah.

"So I guess this means I can afford my own place, I don't want to live alone, do you know where I can find a roommate?" Chuck asked

"I'm sure I can help you out there," Sarah said as she pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
